Un pervertido en el bosque
by YamanakaNaruChan
Summary: SasuNaru-MiniLemon Naruto todos los dias se pregunta que hace Sasuke despues de las misiones, un dia entonces, va y le espia...Pero, que encuentra nuestro querido angel rubio?...


Un pervertido en el bosque

**Un pervertido en el bosque**

El dia era soleado yel equipo 7 había terminado de entrenar como cada día, y como cada dia Sasuke desaparecía en medio de los árboles del bosque a las afueras de Konoha.

Nadie sabia adonde era que se iba el Uchiha, pero siempre volvía tarde y todo rojo y sudado, todos le preguntaban que por que volvía así y en ese estado: "Solo entrenaba" decia el Uchiha con su típica pose de "Soy un todopoderoso"

El ninja Naruto se preguntaba todos los días que como era que entrenaba Sasuke, puesto que al ser su rival en su vida dejaría que le superara y fuese el el que llamara la atencion de Haruno. (N/a" Que tiene "esa" que no tenga yo?)

Ese dia Sakura quedo toda podrida y herida después de entrenar, así que Kakashi, en contra de su propia voluntad tuvo que dejarla en el hospital aquel dia. El se fue con la pelirrosa al atardecer, momento que Sasuke aprovecho para irse a donde siempre y momento que Naruto aprovecho para espiarle: "Descubriré tu secreto dattebayo" Pensaba el bello rubio siguiendo al teme.

Pero Naruto iba tan ensimismado pensando que no se dio cuenta de que había perdido a Sasuke de vista: "Kuso" Pensó. Entonces, oyó entre unos árboles unos ruidos extraños, que en su vida había oído antes:

-Mmmmmm... -Escuho el rubio, se acerco a donde provenían esos gemidos (Sep, eran gemidos ) Entonces vio que ahi estaba Uchiha Sasuke masturbándose con el cierre de su pantalón blanco abierto y su miembro al descubierto en tanto lo acariciaba: "Que hace?" Se pregunto asimismo el angel rubio, puesto que nunca había visto un pene que no fuera el suyo y menos que alguien se masturbara:

-Aah, Naruto...Mmm-Se escucho al menor de los Uchiha haciendo aquellos raros sonidos.  
-"Que raro...Por que dice mi nombre?" -Y entonces Naruto empezó a trabajar su cabecita y pensó que quizás ese era el entrenamiento especial que hacia Sasuke y por eso le superaba: "Por eso dice mi nombre también, porque soy su rival! Ja, pero no me superara dattebayo!"

Y después de pensar eso Naruto desabrocho su pantalón naranjo (N/a: Quiero estar ahí!! ) y al igual que su amigo/rival empezó a masturbarse sin siquiera darse cuenta: "Se siente raro" Pensó el rubio, para luego soltar un par de gemiditos que al rato se hicieron mas elevados de tono: -Aah, Sasuke, Sasu..."Nunca me superaras tebayo"...

"Naruto esta aquí?" -Pensó el pelinegro al oír aquella voz conocida y diciendo su nombre en gemidos. El ojinegro se levanto de donde estaba y se volvió a ver si efectivamente era aquel dulce niño que le quitaba el sueño. Sip, era Naruto el que estaba ahí, estaba tan ocupado entrenando que no se dio cuenta de que sus calzoncillos y sus pantalones habían descendido y caído al suelo.

El ojinegro, entonces, se aprovecho de la situación y tomo, de sorpresa al menor por las caderas y metió en ese estrecho culito todo su miembro sin dejar a la vista nada de su longitud.

Luego se escucho un ensordecedor grito por parte del Uzumaki: Que haces teme? -Entreno y tu? -Le dijo Sasuke acomodando sus dos cuerpos de tal forma que Naruto quedara en cuatro sobre el césped y el afirmado en su espalda:

-También entrenaba, pero esto es parte del entrenamiento tebayo?

-Si, también..-Y diciendo esto comienza a dar unas embestidas leves que al rato fueron yendo a una velocidad sobre humana, sintiendo que las paredes del ano del rubio apretaban su pene en una exquisita forma, mientras que el pequeño uke gemía y gemía como un poseso, sintiendo que la mano de Sasuke se deslizaba entre sus piernas para acariciar su miembro.

Cuando Naruto eyaculo dejo empapado el verde pasto y manchado de blanco, mientras que sentía como una y otra vez los testículos de Sasuke rozaban sus glúteos. Luego llego el turno de Sasuke para eyacular, lanzando un fuerte y grave gemido gritando el nombre de su amado literalmente exploto en su uke primerizo, dejando ver unos hilillos de aquel blanquecino liquido saliendo de esa estrecha entrada. Después de unos instantes los dos se acomodaron, y, antes de irse, Sasuke le dijo a Naruto:

-Ven mañana para que sigamos entrenando...

-Hai! -Respondió el menor aun en su inocencia

ESTE CUENTO SE ACABOOOOOOOO

--Se fic horrible, lo se, pero aun así muchas gracias por echar un vistacito -


End file.
